


Transformed Anew

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Episode Related, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Castiel had some confidence in his ability to lie, sometimes bending the truth was easiest. When Claire Novak needs him to bail her out of the group home, Castiel feels that the best explanation for his absence is half of the truth: he got into a very turbulent and very powerful pair bond with his Alpha, Dean Winchester. Dean's not particularly happy about the not quite lie, but maybe it's high time to face the mating claim that binds them. After all, Claire's not the only one who needs to get herself out of a bad situation and maybe, just maybe, Castiel can provide some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformed Anew

**Author's Note:**

> While I was watching 10x09 I was thinking about how everything would be like if SPN included ABO dynamics. There seemed to be interest in my musings so here they are in fic form!
> 
> There are obviously spoilers for 10x09 if you haven't seen it yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue is taken from the episode.
> 
> The title is a line from Bat for Lashes' Seal Jubilee. Maybe I'll change it later on because I'm not sure if I'm happy with it, but better than "ABO 10x09" right?

Maybe, Claire thinks while watching the back of the monster in front of her, maybe if he had smelled differently, she would have _known_.

The facilities were always carefully and clinically neutral, but the isolation chamber had still stunk of her anger, her frustration. Waves and waves of it that the ventilation couldn’t flush out, clean and sweet scents turning heavy, bitter and foul. Then _he_ had come inside and… everything had been better.

Still now, when he opened the door for her and she passed him, she could catch a whiff of that cloud of scent clinging to him. It was soft and fragrant, a breeze that so clearly had put a sickly but defiant spark of hope in her chest.

Castiel, that whispering blast of lightning, had smelled like the raw, electric violence of a thunderstorm and the wet earth after the rain and the salt on the air being blown in from the crashing waves. Castiel had been distant and too big. Blinding and distant starlight even when he had burned from deep within her own body.

Why was it different now? Why had he planted that seed of hope in her chest just to disappoint her again?

Trying to keep her emotions at bay for the interview that followed, Claire turned her attention to the angel who was currently pulling at the tie.

Castiel projected discomfort like a teenager that had just lost the bliss of scentlessness. Claire had presented late, just a year ago, but if even she could pick up on his scent so freely displayed, a trained professional would pull the lie apart the moment she put her nose into the room.

“Stop fretting. She’ll never accept your demand for custody if you don’t pull yourself together,” she admonished and fixed his tie for him. A note of bashfulness crept into Castiel’s soft scent and Claire held her breath to prevent more of it from entering her nose, unwilling to let her emotions be manipulated by instinct. “Just try to sound confident when you lie,” she told him, sitting back in the chair when she heard Sandra approach. “Shouldn’t be so hard,” she added disdainfully and maybe it was a good thing that Castiel quickly schooled his pinched expression. Claire wanted out of here and Castiel was the only one who could get her out. He was a tool for her now just like she had been one for him in the past. She’s use him and discard him and forget him. It was a small revenge, but at least it was something.

Castiel rose from his chair when Sandra entered, a folder in her hands, but he was quickly asked to sit back down. Claire put on a smile, trying to project that she was pleased with Castiel sitting next to her, pretending to be her father here to pick her up.

It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t the hardest to do either; she wanted out, he could get her out, that should be enough to cause her happiness. Sandra eyed both of them and Claire forced herself to lean a bit closer to Castiel and to breathe in his familiar, comforting scent, hoping that it would take the edge off the repressed anger and sadness.

“So, Mister Novak…,” Sandra started and looked at Castiel. “I understand you want custody of your daughter.” She kept her voice kind and neutral, the way Claire knew her to be, but she doubted it had much of a positive effect on Castiel. He wasn’t nervous, at least that wasn’t the kind of scent he emitted, but he was still uncomfortable, awkward like her dad had never been. The scent might be right but the way he held himself was still all wrong.

“That’s,” Castiel started and then he coughed, “that’s right.” Claire tried not to react to how his voice sounded now; higher, much more like her dad. Like all that weight of being a dick-head angel had been lifted off his vocal cords. Claire wasn’t pleased but still she smiled, nodding.

“Why?” Sandra asked and Castiel faltered.

“Excuse me?” Claire bit the inside of her lips at his puzzlement.

“It’s a simple question. You vanish, for years. No contact, not even a Christmas card, why come back now?” Castiel darted a look at Claire and she widened her eyes at him, willing him to not mess this up for her now. He searched her face for a second, then he turned back to Sandra who was still waiting, always patient.

“I uh…” Castiel started and Sandra inclined her head towards him, encouraging him to go on talking. Castiel shifted his hands into his lap and bent forwards a bit. “I had a crisis of faith.” Claire supposed that it wasn’t the worst thing he could have said.

“So you left?” Sandra wanted to know and Claire watched Castiel hesitate before he nodded. Maybe she should help him.

“That’s true. I overheard them talk sometimes. Mom and him. Mom said she would take me and leave if things wouldn’t change.” Sandra listened attentively and it unnerved her that her scent and her face gave absolutely nothing away. Should she say more? Crank up the sob story? Before she could make up her mind Castiel spoke up again and there was a very faint fragrance in the air that Claire didn’t quite know how to interpret, but she was sure that Sandra could.

 “I did leave, yes. I thought it best for both Amelia and Claire. I thought I had purpose that would carry me somewhere new but I was quickly lost,” he said and his voice slipped, carrying with it a weariness that seemed to wrap around Claire and press her into her seat. “And then… I met someone.” Claire lifted her eyebrow but held back on a reaction because she felt Sandra’s eyes on her. She saw the assessing look turn away from her to Castiel. The invitation to continue was there but Castiel fidgeted again. “A… man. An Alpha. And he was my… uhm. True mate.” Claire had no idea if he was just making it up as he went but the awkward and fumbling way he spoke could be either him being a bad liar or being embarrassed about it. But Sandra had a different reaction than Claire.

“You found your true mate?” she asked in surprise, “wasn’t Claire’s mother-“

“Mom is a Beta, Dad’s an Omega” Claire supplied quickly and Sandra looked down at the manila folder on her desk. She flipped over a couple of pages, before she found what she was looking for. “Can’t you smell him? He’s like a gift wrapped Omega,” Claire muttered and Sandra looked at her sharply. “Oh sorry, faux pas to mention scent or what?”

“You’re related, Claire,” Sandra said, as if this would explain everything, and then turned her attention back to Castiel. “So… You have gone into a pair bond.” Castiel nodded and Sandra leant back in her chair. “Those are rare, Mr. Novak.”

“Yes…,” Castiel said and for some reason Claire had the feeling he was getting excited. She doubted that the angel had actually mated or found something as stupidly Hollywood romantic as his true mate. “It’s been… Overwhelming to say the least. I have had bad years with my loss of faith and trying to find something new to hang on to. My... Alpha didn’t make it easier at first.” He leant forwards until his tie brushed the top of Sandra’s desk. His voice dropped a bit, sounding almost comically conspiratorial: “He’s territorial and very protective.” Sanda actually pulled her mouth into a small and quickly gone again smile.

“Do you have children with your Alpha?” she asked and Claire breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel shook his head.

“I have Claire,” he said. “I assume my Omega instincts returned now that I am settled.” Claire rolled her eyes because this was terribly corny. Sandra smiled but it wasn’t the kind of smile that really let on what she was thinking.

“Claire? Can you wait in the hall? I have to talk to your father.” Claire gave a start and opened her mouth to protest. Sandra merely lifted her hand and pointed at the door. Claire groaned and got up, throwing a look at Castiel over her shoulder, hoping that he could read the warning in her eyes.

* * *

 

Castiel could see, feel and smell Claire’s disappointment and anger when Ms. Phelan told her that at the moment she wouldn’t grant Castiel custody.

“I need to speak with your father's Alpha. Before that I cannot let you go with him. Pair bond families can be difficult. There is no guarantee that his Alpha will accept you because you’re not his blood, especially if he is territorial,” Sandra explained to her what she had said to Castiel earlier. “You will have to continue your stay in isolation and then your father can spend a couple of hours with you. If he returns you to the facility afterwards.” Castiel nodded at that, grateful for the kindness and generosity. Claire however wasn’t pleased at all and the look she sent him before one of the staff members took her back to her room conveyed that this could be considered another failure on his part.

But not all was lost. He turned to Ms. Phelan.

“Thank you. You care a lot about Claire and I am glad that you are here for her, when neither her mother nor I were there to provide the care she needed. And thank you, for being willing to give me a chance even though I might not deserve it,” he said and Ms. Phelan reached out to put her hand on his arm.

“We’ll see, Mr. Novak,” she told him and then she said her farewell, returning to her office. Castiel studied the closed door for a moment, then he looked over his shoulder towards where Claire’s room had been located.

He could break her out, but in the long run this wouldn’t ameliorate the situation in the least. He left the group home and drove back to his motel room.

Dean picked up on the third ring.

_“Yeah?”_

“Dean, you have to help me,” he said and could hear Dean’s sharp inhale.

_“Are you okay, man?”_

“Yes, I’m okay. I’m in Pontiac, Illinois.”

 _“What…? What are you doing there?”_ Castiel sighed.

“Do you remember Claire Novak? The daughter of my vessel? She is here and she asked me to get her out of… child prison.” Silence followed this statement. “Dean?”

 _“What the hell man?”_ Dean finally said and Castiel frowned, sitting down on the bed’s edge. He pulled at the knot of his tie, sighing silently when it came off. He was feeling uncomfortable and Dean’s displeased voice wasn’t helping matters. He decided to disregard Dean’s exclamation and straight out ask what he needed of Dean.

“She wants me to get her out but for that I need custody of her.”

 _“You’ve got to be kidding me, Cas. Custody of a kid?_ You _? That’s never gonna happen,”_ he said, unnecessarily sharp.

“You don’t need to be mean,” he told him and he heard Dean swallow back the next insult that would have passed his lips. “They won’t give me custody unless they can speak to my Alpha first; you.” Again, there was a moment of silence before he heard Dean curse under his breath.

_“Really, Cas?”_

“You better come,” Castiel told him before Dean could get properly started and then he disconnected the call. He put the phone on the night table and then let himself fall into the bed. He lifted his hand and rubbed at the almost faded scar of the claiming bite. He hoped that Dean would do this for him.

* * *

 

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when Ms Phelan allowed him to take Claire out to dinner.

“Your Alpha called me earlier today,” she explained, handing Castiel a sheet with telephone numbers and schedules. “We’ll still have to meet to discuss if custody is a possibility for you and your mate, but I think it’s fine if you go have lunch with her. Just make sure that you’re back no later than 5 PM.” Castiel nodded dutifully and said his thanks. Claire rolled her eyes at the counsellor.

“Bye Sandy,” she said sweetly, then she followed Castiel out of the facility without a backwards glance.

“So, uhm, what do you want to eat?” Castiel asked, unsure how to proceed now. Claire looked irritated and bored, burned sugar smell clinging to her that Castiel did not know yet how to read. Jimmy Novak would have known, he would also have known what to do with her. Castiel realized that this would be harder than initially thought. If he already didn’t know what to do with her when they had only a couple of hours together, then how could he possibly know when they would stay together more permanently?

“Don’t care. Just get me out of here,” she said with a snort, pulling open the door of his car after giving it a displeased frown. Castiel breathed in deeply and shook his head before he got into the car as well.

* * *

 

They went through most of dinner in silence, Claire being totally uninterested in conversation, putting a burger and later on fries into her mouth. Castiel didn’t want to push her, especially since the constant hostility she emitted wasn’t something he needed to stir up again after she told him he had been an asshole. She probably still considered him one now, even though she had acknowledged that he had changed. Castiel wasn’t really sure what to do with her observation, but since she considered it a positive change, he shouldn’t be all too concerned.

“Are you really mated or was this just some bullshit story to get Sandy off your case?” Claire asked eventually, probably catching Cas rubbing at his neck one time too many. He always did when he was nervous now even though brushing his fingers across the mark was hardly a comfort. He put both hands on the table and studied Claire without giving an immediate answer. She shrugged, waving one of the last fries through the air in a display of impatience.

“It’s… slightly complicated,” he settled on saying but that only got him a groan and an eye roll. Claire waved at a waitress and ordered herself a milkshake.

“What’s so complicated about it? I think you at least owe me an explanation. If you got into a pair bond you annulled my parent’s marriage. Well, not that it matters anymore,” she muttered and dunked her fry into ketchup.

“It’s not only the mating that is complicated… Angels don’t need to uphold the human vessel’s biology. I just need it to interact with humanity. Biology, aging, mating cycles, those things don’t matter. They are inconveniences we shut off. At least as long as we have Grace to maintain the vessel,” he explained, hoping that Claire would understand.

“So angels don’t present,” Claire summarized, “must be odd.”

“No, we work with different hierarchies. It’s like the interplay of sex, gender and pack status you humans have. We have hierarchies, jobs and fertility status.” Claire frowned and Castiel shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that at one point I was made human, locked into my vessel without Grace that provided a buffer between me and… my body.”

“And that didn’t clash with your own nature? You just smoothly assumed my dad’s status?”

“There was nothing smooth about it,” Castiel admitted, folding his hands on the table. Claire opened her mouth to ask, but the milkshake was put in front of her and she was momentarily distracted. “When I became human, I had the status of an unclaimed Omega. I was homeless and powerless, trying to find my way to a place I thought was safe…”

“Shit dude,” Claire said and there at least was some hint of empathy, even though it was casual and more of an innate reaction. “Did you make it to your pack?”

“Not without incident… And I was asked to leave again by… well, I assume you would call him the pack Alpha…”

“He made an unmated Omega leave? What the hell? What kind of Alpha does that?” Claire hissed and there was something about her protective anger that made Castiel feel warmed. Claire obviously noticed that because she sat back with a grim expression. “Don’t let it get to your head. Omegas watch out for Omegas. Even if they’re complete dicks.” Castiel smiled but nodded dutifully.

“He put a claiming mark on me before I left… That made it easier for me to move around on my own,” he said even though Claire still looked doubtful. “I even got a job.” The corner of Claire’s mouth twitched, though she resolutely refused to smile.

“So you’re not true mates,” Claire summarized.

“We are, but…”

“But it’s _complicated,_ ” Claire mocked and Castiel thought it best not to comment it any further. It _was_ complicated. Castiel himself didn’t really understand what was going on between him and Dean. Thinking of Dean, Castiel was actually surprised that Dean had bothered to call Ms. Phelan. Pleasantly surprised of course. He checked his phone. No message from Dean to let him know if he was coming or not. But he saw that it was getting late.

“So… Do you want to do anything else? We still have a moment. We could go… shopping maybe?” Castiel offered and watched Claire lift her eyebrows, clearly being unimpressed with the suggestion.

“Listen, you don’t need to play happy family with me. Just look the other way and let me dash off, okay?” she said and Castiel frowned at her.

“I have to make sure that you’re back by 5 PM at the latest,” he reminded her and Claire rolled her eyes. “I think it’ll really be for the best if you stayed there until we have the situation with custody figured out.” He saw that Claire wanted to protest, but in the end she shut her mouth and shrugged.

“Whatever,” she said and Castiel wasn’t sure if he should count this as a win. “Just go freshen up or something. You smell too sweet.” Castiel lifted his eyebrows in surprise, looking down at himself. “You smell like the beginning of Heat. Most people shouldn’t be able to smell it yet, but I do.”

“I’m not in Heat,” Castiel informed her, but Claire didn’t listen. She bent down and rummaged in her bag. When she popped back up she had something that looked like deodorant in her hand, holding it out to Cas. “Take this. It should neutralize your scent for a while. Just hit the toilet and spray it on you. If you give me money I’ll take care of the bill and then we can be out of here.” Castiel took the offered deodorant with some confusion, but then he smiled at Claire.

“Thank you,” he said and handed her his wallet. “I’ll be back soon.” Claire grinned, pointing towards the toilets. Castiel went into the omega restrooms, which were fortunately empty, so he didn’t have to make a fool of himself while he read the manual on the back and probably sprayed too much of the perfume in his armpits and against his wrist and neck. He couldn’t really tell the difference, but Claire must know what she was doing.

When Castiel went back to the table Claire was gone and with her his wallet.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean were less than pleased when Castiel told them about what had happened. Dean’s anger was anticipated, but that he rejected Castiel’s plea for help with the vehemence he did, was unsettling.

“Dean, I’m responsible for her!” he replied loudly to Dean’s chastisement, not caring about the attention it drew to them.

“Since when?! You met her once, how many years ago?” Dean snapped back and Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. “Even if you feel that way she clearly doesn’t need you to feel responsible if she took the first chance she got to run away from you.” That caused Castiel more pain that he would let on, but apparently Dean noticed some change in him because he stopped his relentless criticism. Castiel took a deep breath, trying to be calm about this.

“She has no guardian and as far as I know no pack to protect her,” Castiel told him, which resulted in Dean groaning and half turning away. “I need to know that she is safe!” That made Dean look back at him. “Omegas protect Omegas! And I need your help. You’re my Alpha, act like it!” Sam bit his lips at that and dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He looked slightly ill at ease but sent his brother a wide eyed look. Castiel knew that Dean didn't appreciate being bossed around, but Castiel had no patience. He was worried and he felt a dull ache in his limbs that put him on edge.

“He’s right Dean,” Sam said silently, “but it’s your call.” Dean glared at the both of them, but in the end he gave in. He turned to his brother, handing him the keys to the Impala.

“How about you go to the facility and figure out if the chick has a pack where she could be at. If she’s an omega she might have access to omega safe houses. But don’t go anywhere on your own.”

“You won’t let me go check out omega safe houses?” Sam asked with a snort. “Dude-“

“Can it Sammy,” Dean snapped and Sam lifted both of his hands. Castiel had observed the exchange silently but now Dean turned towards him, eying the establishment behind him. “Me and Cas will check out this place, maybe she’ll be back after all.” Sam accepted this without complaint and then he was off and Castiel and Dean were on their own. Castiel expected Dean to continue being angry, but instead the tense line of his shoulders eased up slightly. He nodded towards the restaurant.

“Let’s get something to eat and then we can talk,” he said and walked past Castiel, not without letting his hands brush against Castiel’s back. A small shiver went through him at the contact and it chased away the ache in his limbs for the moment. He smiled and followed Dean.

* * *

 

Dean ordered them both a burger and Castiel watched him eat, just as he had done with Claire.

“I was told that you called Ms. Phelan?” Castiel asked after a while when he was sure that the anger had drained out of Dean. Dean looked up from his burger. “I didn’t think you would.” Dean put the burger down, chewing with a pleased hum, before he wiped his mouth and looked towards Cas.

“I had to figure out what was going on because you weren’t exactly forthcoming with information about this,” he told him, but he kept his voice level and calm. He wasn’t really angry about this then, Castiel mused.

“And you weren’t exactly helpful,” Castiel gave back and Dean had to laugh. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because we’re kinda ridiculous, you know? Mated but not really mates. And now you want to go adopt a kid and I have to try to play the loving Alpha ready to settle down with a teenage kid. Like hell this will work with our track record of keeping kids safe.” Castiel lifted his eyebrow, but the way that Dean lowered his head and focused on his burger made him guess that Dean didn’t really want to talk about it. Dean had his guilt and Cas had his. That was probably how it always would be, even though they were friends and mates. Though probably just the loosest concept of mates would apply to them even though they apparently found themselves in the strongest mating bond known to mankind. It was odd and a little disconcerting.

“I know…” Castiel said eventually and Dean hummed wordlessly. After a while he reached out to grab Castiel’s burger.

“So what got you on Claire’s track in the first place?” he asked and Castiel bit down the urge to tell him that he really should consider eating a vegetable or two with hose two servings of burgers.

“I… I don’t know… I just felt that I had pretty much ruined her life. I have ruined a lot of lives and I think I should try to make amends… Especially with her, because she’s just a child.”

“So what, your omega instincts are kicking in? I know you got all mushy after you had to babysit, but you snapped out of it again the next morning. I thought you were past that.” Dean’s tone was light and teasing, but Castiel could also hear the concern.

“I’m at the age where mating starts becoming a topic,” he said and Dean lifted his eyebrow at him.

“Maybe you’ve missed it, but you have an omega vessel in his… what… mid-thirties?”

“Jimmy Novak was 34 when I possessed him and I haven't aged much since then,” Castiel explained and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, point is that 34 isn't the time where mating generally becomes a topic for omegas,” Dean told him.

“I was talking about myself, not my vessel, but this is irrelevant,” he said and Dean wanted to protest. “I just feel like I should help her. I thought that visiting her and helping her get out of the group home would be a step into the right direction… But it’s far more complicated than that…”

“It’s always far more complicated for the likes of us, Cas… And I get that you feel guilty for what has happened, but maybe you just have to let go. It’s gonna eat at you but there’s nothing you can do about it. So putting it past you and focusing on what you can do is what’s best,” he told him, surprisingly gentle now. Castiel had to smile.

“Is that what you do?” he said, knowing the answer already.

“That’s the opposite of what I do, but I’m hardly a role model,” he said with a grin, somehow looking pleased even though he put himself down. Castiel shifted a bit closer until he could feel the warmth of Dean’s body and the comfort of his scent.

“That’s not true...,” he said and Dean lifted his eyebrows, as if hearing it took him by surprise. Maybe it did. “I appreciate all you’ve done for me, Dean… Especially that you claimed me. You didn’t have to do that.” Dean actually looked mildly offended by that.

“Of course I had to. You were unmated and I tossed you out. It was a dick move, both of it. I don’t know you why you went along with it,” Dean said with a snort, pushing around a fry on his plate so he didn’t have to meet Castiel’s eye.

“Is that something you think about often?” Castiel wondered and Dean shrugged.

“You had no other choice. It’s not like you lucked out with an Alpha like me.”

“I had a choice. And I think I did luck out” Castiel assured him and reached out to put his hand on Dean’s elbow. Dean gave a start but didn’t pull away, so he let his hand move up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Touching Dean had always brought Castiel a great deal of comfort, especially whenever he had been human or close to it. Even now it made him feel content despite the worry gnawing at him. Dean looked him in the eyes now, silent and searching for something, even though Castiel wasn’t sure what. After a while he cleared his throat, face and ears slightly red. He reached up to take Castiel’s hand, pulling it down on the table. He awkwardly patted the back of Castiel’s but didn’t let go right away. “How are you Dean?” Castiel asked after a while, the contrast of Dean now with how angry he had been before still in his mind. Dean seemed puzzled by the question.

“Fine,” he said but Castiel looked at him wordlessly, tilting his head which seemed to make him slightly defensive, because he withdrew his hand. “I’m great,” he said, putting a smile on his face but he was more annoyed than happy.

“No, you’re not,” Castiel told him, keeping his hand on the table, open palm upwards. Dean looked from him to his hand and then averted his eyes, looking at anything but Castiel.

“Well, I’m not a demon anymore, but I’ve still got this,” he said, slapping his palm on his right arm. Afterwards he grabbed Castiel’s hand but pulled it on his thigh, making them sit closer.

“Is the Mark of Cain affecting you?” Castiel asked gently, though Dean’s silence was enough of an answer. “I thought that maybe your anger was caused by something else…” Dean looked up and Castiel smiled sadly. “You’re often angry. I thought it might come with the territory of being an Alpha.” Dean huffed a faint laugh, shaking his head.

“Sometimes, yes… But you and Sam get plenty scary too when you’re angry. There’s no such thing as Omega softness when it gets to anger,” he said and Castiel smiled. Dean returned it, but after a while the smile slipped and he averted his eyes. “Cas, if I go dark side, you gotta take me out.” Surprised, Castiel studied Dean’s face, trying to understand the meaning of his words.

“Dean…” he wanted to argue but Dean shook his head and Castiel remained silent. After a while he gave Dean’s hand a squeeze. It was a promise. But not necessarily the one that Dean wanted him to give.

* * *

 

By the time Sam returned to them with information it was getting late and they all met in Castiel’s motel room.

“Ms. Phelan thinks that she’s a lone wolf and there are no indications that she has a pack. She helps out the few Omegas that turn up at the group home, sometimes helping out at the Omega safe houses, but never forms lasting friendships. I got the address of two Omega safe houses from her and I can go check them out now.” Dean shook his head, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. “Dean…”

“Get a room. We’ll check it out together tomorrow.” Sam nodded and looked Dean up and down.

“You’re gonna stay here?” Dean tensed and frowned defensively which made Sam lift both arms. “Dean, come on. I’m not judging. I just want to know if I should get a single.”

“Get a single,” Dean grumbled and Sam nodded, but before he closed the door after himself he stopped and looked back.

“Just in case you… you know,” he started, “be careful. Because Cas? You smell like Heat.”

“I do?” Castiel asked in surprise and when he looked at Dean he found him just as surprised. Apparently Alphas couldn’t smell it yet. “Claire said that too, but I have Grace, it shouldn’t happen.”

“I know… I just wanted you to know.” The serious expression slipped from his face to be replaced by a cheeky grin. “Have fun, _Destiel_.”

Dean growled something menacing after his brother and resolutely kept his back towards Castiel. Castiel wasn’t particularly fussed or embarrassed. Though that his Grace wasn’t able to completely buffer his body’s natural cycles was disquieting.

“That at least explains the dull ache I’ve felt all day,” he said, then he touched the back of his trousers. “I don’t leak though.” Dean groaned, letting himself drop down on the bed.

“Great,” he muttered, but then he turned to his side to look up at Castiel, one eyebrow raised. Castiel ducked his head, but then he started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean watched him intently, silently. They had done this only once before, after they had left Nora’s place and had a night to spare. Dean had been worried, tense, guilty and longing to make things better. And Cas… Cas had been lonely, sad and still had felt the sweet scent and weight of Nora’s daughter in his arm. When Dean had nervously asked if he wanted to leave it at the mating bite he had said no.

Now there was still worry in the back of Castiel’s mind, but Dean’s warm palms on his skin were a blessing and a promise that he could forget for a moment. Here he knew that Dean would shield Castiel from the world with his body carefully covering his own.

It didn’t feel like Heat, nothing about them moving against each other was feverish, quick or desperate. The drag of Dean’s lips across his jaw was slow, almost lazy, kisses and nips, one palm in the back of his neck, carefully massaging where he had bit months earlier. Dean’s fingers pressed into him, careful but insistent as Castiel’s body opened to accommodate him.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed and Dean pushed into him, slow only at first until both were settled. Both chased pleasure in a firm, but not bruising rhythm, Castiel feeling eager to please and be pleasured in return. When Dean came with a groan, long after his mate, Cas was shy to put his arms around him as Dean was panting, coming still as was normal for Alphas in their prime. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s sweaty shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him and Dean allowed it. He allowed Castiel to shift them until they found the most comfortable position to wait for Dean’s knot to go down.

“Aaaah,” Dean groaned a tired laugh, wiping his face. “I kinda missed that.”

“Knotting?”

“You,” Dean corrected and he didn’t even look away when Castiel studied him. “Sure, I didn’t knot anyone since the last time we had sex, but yeah…” He dragged his fingers through his hair. Castiel smiled at him. “It’s odd, you know? We're mates, I mean, the real deal. The kind of pair that cheesy Disney movies are made about, but what do we do with it? Run away from each other and mess each other up.” Castiel moved slightly to turn, but Dean winced, the knot still firm and holding them in place. “Don’t move too much, buddy, or you’ll rip the condom.” Castiel stilled and made do with looking over his shoulder again. Dean’s face was open, vulnerable, not the angry scowl of earlier that day.

“I don’t want to mess you up, Dean. Nobody is more important to me than you are,” he said and saw Dean’s face change, becoming sadder before he pulled his mouth into a wobbly smile and then hide his face behind Castiel’s shoulder. “Dean.”

“I don’t know if I can, Cas… Not with the Mark.”

“It’s okay… We’ll figure it out,” Castiel told him, knowing that it was little comfort for Dean’s troubled mind, but it was the only thing he could do right now. Dean sighed but then he kissed Castiel’s back, soft and gentle and grateful. Not long after that Dean could pull out and they cleaned up before slipping back under the covers, staying just as closely wrapped up in each other as before.

Castiel didn’t have to sleep now and he was grateful for it because it meant he could watch over Dean.

* * *

 

Dean was surprisingly cheerful the next morning. Sam watched him apply the strong smelling Omega scent lotion with an expression that Cas had a hard time deciphering, but it was probably something between annoyance and concern.

“Why do you even have to come? Why not leave the Omega safe houses to actual Omegas?” Dean put the cap on the lotion and tossed it into his bag before he pulled out a small vial of perfume which he sprayed at his throat. Castiel had watched the Winchesters’ hunt preparation dozens of times, but usually it was Sam who masked his scent.

“Because Cas is too involved in this and you’re a giant,” Dean told Sam to which Sam lifted his hands, exasperated, quietly protesting.

“I do think that you’re potentially wasting resources,” Castiel commented, “the amount of preparation it takes to mask your Alpha status seems redundant if Sam’s around. After all it doesn’t need both of you to check out the safe houses.”

“Well, I’m calling the shots and this is how we’ll do it,” was all Dean said and Castiel looked at Sam who just shrugged and shook his head. Apparently this wasn’t something that Sam felt the need to fight about.

“So!” Dean exclaimed after a while, “how do I smell?”

“Like an old dude’s wet dream probably,” Sam snorted, drinking his coffee without looking up at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes, but then he got up and shortly after that they were on their way.

Castiel didn’t mention that there was something odd about Dean’s scent that no lotion could hide. It was old, powerful, raw, like ground drenched in fresh blood.

* * *

 

Castiel stood back while Sam and Dean interrogated people at the second omega safe house. The first one had not yielded any results and Castiel wasn’t sure that this place would be any better. There was no trace of a scent that he could clearly pin to Claire. He just hoped that Sam and Dean had more luck than him, wandering aimlessly though the corridors of the house. He had called the group home a number of times, asking if Claire had checked in with them, but so far nothing had happened and even though Ms. Phelan assured him that Claire had run away before and that she knew how to handle herself, he wasn’t put at ease.

“Claire?” Castiel gave a start and saw a young woman poke her head out of a room. The woman froze when he noticed that it wasn’t Claire after all. “S… Sorry, I thought I smelled someone else.”

“Claire Novak?” he asked before the door could close in his face. The woman hesitated but nodded, watching Castiel breathe a sigh of relief. “She’s my daughter. I’ve been looking for her. Please, she ran away after I had finally found her. If you know anything about her, please let me know.”

“I…” she hesitated, Castiel assumed to assess if he could be trusted, but after a while she nodded. “There’s this guy. Randy… He pretends to do good things, taking in strays, helping them to get back on their feet while staying independent. But he’s a bad guy, I know it. I heard her talk to him on the phone when she was here yesterday to pick up suppressants.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, breathing a sigh of relief that now he at least had a hint to Claire’s whereabouts. “And do you know where Randy lives?” The woman nodded.

* * *

 

There was a foul stench that Claire could hardly stand. It was worse than the hands that closed around her arms, almost worse than the knowledge that Randy sold her. She had run away from Castiel, taking all the detours she could before finally joining Randy only to find him cornered by a bunch of Betas stinking of stale Alpha deodorant. Castiel didn’t own a lot of money, not nearly enough to put a dent into the debt that Randy owned the guys. She couldn’t help, she had felt useless, like she had betrayed Randy’s faith in her, but then she heard the voices. And she heard Randy betray her. An Omega fetched a good price, especially when unclaimed and female, she knew that, any Omega knew the dangers. But she had trusted Randy. She still couldn’t believe what she had heard by the time the stinking Beta showed up in her room, probably to put a temporary claim on her. She wanted to fight him off, but all she seemed to be able to do was scream.

Then there was a blast that momentarily left her disoriented, but then the foul stench of the guy assaulting her was pierced by a familiar and much more welcome scent. For a monster wrapped in an Omega’s skin Castiel could do a lot of damage without breaking a sweat. The guy had almost no time to get his bearings before he was ripped away from Claire and slammed to the ground. She gasped, trying to fill her lungs with air and scent that didn’t have her gag. Once she could breathe again the shock and fear were quickly was overrun by blinding anger and she slammed her boots into the scumbag lying on the ground. She saw red, then nothing at all, only hearing the blood rush in her ears. She barely noticed when Castiel grabbed her and pulled her away. He shielded her body with his – his warmth, his painfully familiar scent which forced a whine out of Claire -  and when Claire looked up she found his face to be upset, but eyes the same cool and calming blue as always.

Castiel was quick to move her out of the house and into the car; she had almost no time to send a helpless look to Randy. Even though the man turned his head away, there was no hiding the guilt and Claire wanted to scream but had no more air for it in her lungs. The Winchesters, whose images had been burned in her mind for years, were standing in the room too, but it was the tall one who came out with them. Castiel was soft and warm and sweet and Claire let herself be hugged and protected, let him whisper soothing words to her.

She barely registered loud screams and Castiel letting go of her. It was silent in the car, she only heard her own breathing. It smelled odd, old leather, a comforting and disquieting mix of personal scents, synthetic enhancers and something painful, raw. She breathed through it, trying to focus on the lingering scent of Castiel. She breathed until the Winchesters and the angel returned, a slow procession of sounds and tension cling to the scents. Sam projected fear and it mingled with her own but she clung to Castiel’s scent again, pressing her nose to his chest and then she blacked out.

* * *

 

Castiel returned to the motel room when he had dropped Claire, still unconscious, off at the group home. At first he had wanted to stay, but Ms. Phelan had assured him that she would be taken care of. Still feeling guilty to leave Claire until she woke, he had thanked her and left, worry for Dean making him feel nauseous.

A mixture of smells hit him once he opened the door; Sam’s worry, the synthetic omega scent gone stale, and blood. Sam looked up from the laptop screen, a flicker of hope crossing his face even though Castiel wasn’t sure if he could help.

“He’s in the bathroom… I think we should go to the Bunker… In case…” Sam stopped himself but Castiel knew what he meant. In the Bunker they had locks that would hold Dean even if he became demonic again. Sam cleared his throat. “So…”

“I can’t abandon Claire, but I don’t think I should leave Dean’s side… He was…” Castiel squinted, trying to find a proper word to explain. “I think he was calmer yesterday when in my company.”

“Because you’re an Omega?” Sam asked tiredly, voice low even though Dean probably wouldn’t hear them over the shower. “I have tried, Cas…” Castiel sat down at the table, in front of Sam. “But well… You’ve seen him. He is distracting himself with food, he even…” Sam stopped, squirming uncomfortably. “Well, he signed up on a dating app, so I think he might be looking for release with sex and… maybe even love…” Castiel didn’t say anything and Sam sighed deeply. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that.”

“He wasn’t technically cheating on me since we’re not a couple,” Castiel told him, though he didn’t exactly like the idea of Dean being with others either. Not because he was jealous, but because it seemed like Dean craved intimac, but didn’t think to or more likely didn’t dare to ask for Castiel.

“Maybe that’s the problem?” Sam spoke up carefully and Castiel look at him in confusion. Sam seemed unsure and he darted a look over his shoulder where the shower was still running. When he had made sure that Dean wouldn’t come out of the bathroom anytime soon, he leant towards Castiel. “Maybe if you and Dean had a proper relationship, if you could be proper mates, it would reduce some of his stress? At least his need to chase physical intimacy.” Castiel studied Sam’s face and the pleading in his eyes.

“Do you think?” Sam shrugged.

“At least that might make you stay close. I know Dean doesn’t talk about it,” Sam started but the water turned off, making their conversation easy to pick up by sensitive Alpha ears. Still, Sam soldiered on, even though his voice was just a whisper now. “But he doesn’t like you leaving. He never did. He won’t ask you to stay, but… But please stay.”

“What are you whispering about,” Dean said when he pushed the door open, hair wet, face red and a scowl on his face. But the shower had washed away all pretense and both Sam and Cas were hit with the hard to hide fear and self-loathing that Dean projected.

“I told Cas to stay,” Sam repeated and Dean shot him a flat look, clearly having heard that part. “I think it would be nice having another Omega in the Bunker.”

“You mean the only Omega in the Bunker,” Dean teased after a second of hesitation. Sam frowned at him, offended, but Dean’s turned his head to Castiel. He rubbed his arm and avoided his eyes. “So… You’ll come?”

“Of course. As soon as I have resolved the situation with Claire,” he said and Dean nodded, the relief so visible on his face that Sam looked away and Castiel’s chest hurt.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, stepping closer to the table. Castiel could reach out to touch his hand, but Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Castiel knew not to take it to heart; Dean was too stressed to allow himself the comfort of gentle touches right now. “I guess you need your Alpha for that?” Castiel smiled up at him.

“I would appreciate it if you could come with me today,” he agreed.

“Just let me put on something smart,” he said and turned away.

“Claire says that ties makes me look like a dad, so maybe wear one,” Castiel informed him and Dean huffed a laugh.

* * *

 

Claire was awake by the time Dean and Castiel returned to the group home. Ms. Phelan welcomed them into her office, her expression examining, curious.

“We spoke on the phone, correct?” she asked when they were all seated.

“Yes. My mate and I understand that it might be best for you to keep Claire here, considering recent events.”

“She probably only wanted me to get custody so she was free to leave, so I’m not sure if she wants to come with us. But I want to leave the option open,” Castiel added to that and a small smile crossed Ms. Phelan’s face.

“That’s a responsible decision and I’m glad to hear it,” she said, smiling encouragingly and then she turned towards Dean.

“What about you, Mr. Winchester? How do you feel about Claire?” Dean forced himself to relax in his chair and surprisingly Castiel found his hand being grabbed. Castiel gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I want to support my mate, however I can. Though I don’t know Claire and she doesn’t know me… I would be happy with more time to get to know each other. She is welcome of course.”

“Even if you and Mr. Novak decided to have your own children?” she asked and Castiel was surprised to see Dean blush at that, obviously taken by surprise by her question. “Hasn’t that thought crossed your mind yet?”

“Uh, oh… Well,” he said and coughed without completing the sentence for a moment. “I’m sure that by the time that happens, Claire would be halfway through college. But yes. If she needs a home, I’d be happy to provide her with one.” Ms. Phelan nodded.

“That’s good to hear,” she said and held out her hand first to Castiel, who shook it with a confused expression, and then to Dean. “I will call you with the details and send you the necessary files in the mail.”

“I appreciate it, thank you Ms. Phelan,” Castiel told her. They were allowed to visit Claire afterwards, even though Dean projected unease and kept himself to the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

“So, you’re not going to be my new Mommy and Daddy?” Claire asked with a snort, clearly trying to sound like she was unaffected, but Castiel saw how her hands nervously picked at the blanket on her bed.

“I’m not sure you want to actually stay with me, and by extension, Dean,” Castiel told her gently. Claire’s eyes flickered up, narrowing them at Dean.

“ _He’s_ your Alpha?” When Castiel nodded Claire huffed out a mirthless laugh. “Yeah, okay, I can see how that could be complicated.”

“Hey now,” Dean muttered.

“It won’t be complicated in the future,” Castiel promised, keeping his eyes on Dean, even though he was talking to Claire. “We’ll work it out.” Dean narrowed his eyes, eventually looking away, so Castiel turned back to Claire. “We have a home and if you ever need a place to go to, you’re free to come. No strings attached. I won’t push you, but if you ever need something from me, I’ll do my best to give it to you.” Claire gave a jerky nod, not looking up from her hands.

“Thank you,” Claire said when Castiel was already on his way to the door. She looked up, managing a small smile. “For helping me,” she specified. “For caring.” Castiel smiled at her, then he left, Dean following.

“We have a home?” Dean repeated once they walked down the stairs. He had his hands pushed into his jacket’s pockets, shoulders drawn up.

“Yes…?” Castiel asked, turning towards Dean once they were at the bottom of the stairs. “The Bunker. I agreed to come with you, so I assumed... That it would be home?” Dean looked at him wordlessly, but after a while he ducked his head, turning slightly away. He pulled his hand out of his pockets and rubbed his forehead.

“You know you have promised me something, Cas… And I’m really toeing the line here. You saw me. I slaughtered everyone,” he said, his voice coming out muffled because he had his hand in front of his mouth, staring into the distance, anywhere as long as it was away from Cas.

“I have promised you something, yes, Dean. I won’t let you become a demon again… I’ll come with you and make sure that you won’t,” Castiel told him, voice firm. Dean shook his head, so he cross the space that separated them and put himself in front of Dean.

“Cas-“

“Give yourself a chance, Dean…,” Cas whispered, pleaded almost, and Dean heaved a deep sigh. But in the end he lifted his arms and put them around Castiel’s waist, drawing him closer to kiss his neck. After a while he withdrew, his face slightly red and his eyes shining. He smiled and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s for a moment.

“Okay. Let’s get home, Omega,” Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder. Castiel leant forwards to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Good,” he replied. Dean opened his mouth to say something but then his phone vibrated. Castiel watched Dean pull it out, probably happy for the distraction. But he tried to put it back in his pocket almost as soon as he had checked the screen. Unfortunately for him, Castiel had also gotten a glimpse.

“Sam told me about that dating app you have,” Castiel started and Dean tried to deflect by stalking to his car. Castiel heard a few curses uttered.

“Look, Cas, I-“

“I hope you’ll delete it,” Castiel said when both were in the car, pleased to see Dean nod at once. “You’re not single anymore now, are you?” Maybe it was a daring suggestions but Dean had been rather open with his emotions around Castiel on this case, so he was testing his luck. A rejection wouldn’t make the current situation any worse.

“Uh… No. I guess not,” Dean said and there was a small smile on Dean’s face that quickly became broader until Dean was actually laughing. “Awesome.”

“Yes, I think so too,” Castiel agreed, leaning back against the familiar leather of the car.

Dean’s scent made him feel content and there was no flicker of that ancient, bloody darkness in it that the Mark pushed onto Dean. That at least gave Castiel hope that what they shared would seee them through this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
